HERO
by but-the-clouds
Summary: Its my first oneshot! Yay! K, anyway, Dr. Howser and his family win a trip to Europe and, of course, they bring Vinnie. The plane is hijacked! Look inside to see what happens!


**HERO**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

This is my first one shot and it was written very spur of the moment.

I am taking one of my challenges.

Review, and be honest with your opinions!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They were just going to go to Europe for vacation. Doogie's won four tickets to travel around Europe, and he was intending to bring his wife and son, and let Doogie invite one of his friends. Doogie asked Wanda first, of coarse, but she couldn't go because she had finals. Then, second resort was Vinnie. Vinnie was just finished with finals and was enthusiastic about the trip.

"Do you know how many hot babes are in Europe?"

"Who cares!" said Doogie.

"Who cares!"

"I don't need to know how many hot girls there are...all that's important is that _they're there_."

Vinnie smiled in agreement.

Doogie and his parents thought it was funny that Vinnie was so afraid of heights. He was completely silent at the airport. This was his first time on a plane. Doogie tried to convince him that it was going to be fun. They were going to have a good time.

Vinnie didn't complain...he was just quiet.

"You know, Vinnie, there are way more car accidents than there are plane accidents."

"I know," was all he said.

Once they got on the plane and sat down, and got settled in, Vinnie was fine. He was back to talking, joking, and making immature comments. The boys sat behind Mr. And Mrs. Howser, so, Vinnie and Doogie decided to make spit balls, and use straws to spit them at Doogie's parents.

They were having fun up until lift off. They hit turbulance...which was normal, and then the plane glided smoothly through the air. Vinnie was back to being quiet.

"Vin, its normal," said Doogie.

"We're not on the ground anymore, Doog,"said Vinnie. Doogie knew that Vinnie would be fine if he gave him some time, but he gave him a bag to breath into anyway.

And Doogie was right. Vinnie was fine...again...in a few minutes.

Everything was going well for about an hour. It was an amusing hour, annoying Mr. Howser, and Vinnie trying to flirt with Mrs. Howser...but she couldn't hear because she had a walkman on anyway.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

But after that hour, they heard a scream coming from the front of the plane. Then, some muffled yelling. The Howsers, and Vinnie, were located in the far end of the plane, so, they didn't hear the screaming as well as others, but it was loud enough to make them uneasy. Then the front door opened and out came a man...with a gun. Everyone started to scream and get excited.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!" he yelled. No one knew what was going on in the pilot's deck, but there was another man holding a gun to his head, directing him to France. He was planning on attacking France...with an American plane. This wasn't good.

But the other man was trying to keep order in the passengers' wing. People were panicked (duh!). Babies were crying. Men were angry. Women were guarding their children.

Mr. and Mrs. Howser looked back at the boys every once in a while to make sure they were okay. Vinnie's eyes were wide with panic. His face grew pale. Doogie's mouth dropped to the floor, hands shaking from nerves.

The man was a giant. So was his gun. He was tall and his muscles were the size of Doogie's brain...which is pretty large. He had a dark beard and mustache, and he spoke with a Spanish accent.

The other man was smaller, with a bony frame. He came in screaming, in accented English, "He won't listen. I threaten him with gun. What should we do?"

"Kill him?"

"Who gonna fly de plane?"

"You!"

"I do not know how, Jose," said the bony man. Jose growled.

"Then threaten him with someone else's life," exclaimed the bigger man.

"Who's?"

"_Heraldi!" _

"Fine, fine!" said Heraldi. Jose motioned for him to step ahead, so he did. Heraldi walked down the isle looking for a perfect victim.

"You," he said, pointing his gun to Vinnie.

"Me?" Vinnie managed to repeat. He was sweating from anxiety.

"Yes, _you_. Come with me," he ordered. Vinnie reluctantly obeyed. Mrs. Howser gasped when she saw him take Vinnie's arm, roughly, and practically drag him to the pilot's deck. It took a minute before Vinnie caught his footing again.

Doogie and his family watched, horrified, as their friend was taken away from them. Who knows what would happen to him.

The man grabbed Vinnie roughly across his chest, with one of his arms, and held the gun to his head with the other. He could feel the barrel against his head. The man was surprisingly strong and quick for such a scrawny guy.

"Okay, Senor Clarkson, you no pilot, he no live. Got it?" said Heraldi, menacingly. The pilot, a middle-aged man with graying brown hair, shook his head.

"This isn't fair! You can't threaten me with someone else's life!"

"I'm doing it now! So, will youfly to Paris, or do I have to make you?"

Heraldi, in all his excitement, tightened his grip on Vinnie, making it a bit harder for him to breathe.

"Oh, man!" Vinnie moaned...only he didn't realize he said it out loud.

"No talk!" yelled Heraldi.

"What do you have against Paris, anyway," asked the pilot, trying to stall as much as possible. The last thing he wanted to do, was kill a little boy, but he also didn't want to kill a whole nation.

"No question! No time!"

"Alright! Alright!...Where to?"

"No joke...there no time for joke! Just drive plane!"

"What are you going to do?" asked the Mr. Clarkson.

"We gonna attack capital building. We bomb, you fly."

"But France will think the U.S.A. did it. That's not fair!" exclaimed Mr. Clarkson. He glanced over at Vinnie. His lips were bleeding from biting on them so hard.

"No kidding, Sherlock! You very smart!" laughed Heraldi...enough stalling... "Fly! Fly!"

"I can't do this!"

"You want child to die? How old are you, boy?"

"Seventeen," Vinnie answered, very quietly. He had never been this scared in his life.

"What was that?" said the bony man.

"Seventeen!" Vinnie said louder. His eyes started to mist up. He didn't want to cry like a baby, but he knew he was too young to die.

"Seventeen," Heraldi repeated. "You let this seventeen-year-old child die? You would do that?"

"No, but I'm not the one holding the gun."

"No, but you might as well be, Senor. See, if you don't fly plane, he dead. You kill him, not me," explained Hiraldi, a sly smile growing across his face. Vinnie caught a glimpse of defeat in the pilots eyes. Then, as soon as that defeat came, a spark arose. "What's that!"

The old trick worked, and Heraldi looked to where The pilot pointed, out the window. Then, Mr. Clarkson punched Heraldi in the chin, causing him to sprawl backward, onto the floor. Vinnie, took this chance to squirm out of his loosened grip, and grab the gun out of his hands. Vinnie, suprised, smiled at this small victory. Mr. Clarkson smiled back, then his eyes widened. Vinnie, seeing this turned around to see Heraldi lunge for him. Vinnie, knowing he couldn't escape, tossed the gun to Pilot Clarkson, before hitting the ground. Heraldi landed on top of him, but when he saw that he no longer held the gun, looked up to see the pilot pointing the gun toward him. Heraldi foolishly lunged forward. Mr. Clarkson fired the gun, and Heraldi landed on the floor...dead. Vinnie stared at the dead body. He ran shaky fingers through his messy hair.

"Follow me, kid," said Mr. Clarkson. Vinnie did as ordered. They entered the passenger wing, and Mr. Clarkson, swiftly pressed the gun to Jose's head.

"Drop the gun," ordered Mr. Clarkson. The flight attendant, who was ordered to sit in the front row seat, stood up in shock, covering her mouth to muffle a gasp. Jose simply chuckled and turned around, kicking the gun out of the pilot's hand. He was too quick for Mr. Clarkson.

"You think your so smart, don't you?" asked Jose, moving to pick up the gun. His English was much better than Heraldi's was. Vinnie saw Jose move for the gun, and decided dive for it, instead of letting this _terrorist_ have the advantage and the control. This earned him a loud, "What the heck?" and an even louder, "BANG!"

But Vinnie got the gun, and shot right back. He shot the man right in the shoulder. This wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to shock him. The pilot grabbed the gun from Vinnie, who was still on the floor. Mr. Clarkson shot Jose right in the chest as he was recovering from the shock.

"Good job, kid," Mr. Clarkson said, smiling. Vinnie helped himself up, proud of his quick thinking, and accurate dive...but because he dove, no one noticed the wound Vinnie recieved from the first gun shot from Jose. Mr. Clarkson's smile quickly faded.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" asked Vinnie, shakily.

"You're wounded," he mused. Vinnie, looked down, and saw the blood on his shirt. "I thought the bullet went passed you. I...kid?"

Vinnie, grabbed his side, finally feeling the pain. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. Doogie and Dr. Howser, immediatly ran over.

"Vinnie!" yelled, Mrs. Howser.

Doogie moved swiftly, removing his button down shirt. He was chilly in only his undershirt. He quickly folded the shirt up and placed it on Vinnie's wound, on his abdomen.

"Vinnie, how do you feel...can you breath?" asked Dr. Howser. Mrs. Howser moved in to put Vinnie's head on her lap. Vinnie was about to reply when he gasped and... "ahhhhmmmmgggahaah"...moaned.

"Vinnie, you're going to be okay, alright?" said Doogie. He turned to his father and asked, "Right?"

Dr. Howser was unsure, but he wouldn't let Vinnie know that. He simply smiled and told Doogie to compress the wound with the shirt. Dr. Howser went to the flight attendant and asked, "Do you have anything in first aid?"

"Yes. I'll get the kit," she said. Doogie knew what Dr. Howser was thinking. Vinnie was losing too much blood, too soon.

"What are we going to do?" Doogie whispered to his father.

"We have to wrap his wound, move him to the back, and operate," said Dr. Howser. The flight attendant came back seconds later. She helped Dr. Howser, and Doogie, wrap Vinnie up, and place him on a stretcher. They moved him carefully toward the back, Mrs. Howser holding Vinnie's hand the whole way. They laid him in the back, and they reopened his bandage, and began to operate. They didn't have the right equiptment, but they already had two men giving blood. Mrs. Howser and the attendant quickly made a needle and tube that would funnel the blood into an empty water bottle.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How's he doing," asked Mrs. Howser, giving Doogie the first bottle of blood.

"He's still awake. He's in a lot of pain, Mom. He's having trouble breathing," explained Doogie. Dr. Howser looked over his shoulder into his loving wife's eyes. His said ones drooped. "He's losing too much blood, Catherine."

Mrs. Howser, frowned and walked to Vinnie's side. His face was so white, and he was shaking, and sweaty.

"H-hey..M-mmm-Mrs. H. Y-you're lookin' g-good today," Vinnie managed to say.

"Shhhhh," said Mrs. Howser. Tears streamed out of her eyes. "Don't talk, dear."

"I ain't got no...no inten...tion...of-of dyin', Mrs. H," said Vinnie, in obvious pain. It hurt her to see him try to talk this way. Mere talking was so difficult right now.

"You better not. You still have to make that block buster hit for me," she joked. She wiped his hair from his forehead. He smiled.

"Doog...you...y-you have a great mom. You..."

"You have to stop talking, Vinnie. Save your energy," said Doogie, taking the second bottle of blood from the flight attendent. Dr. Howser growled.

"What is it, Dad?" whispered Doogie, not intending for Vinnie to hear his worries.

"Its wedged in there. He's losing so much blood, I can hardly see it," explained Dr. Howser. "If I keep him open for too long, he'll lose too much blood. We don't have enough equipment here."

"Crap!" said Doogie, harshly. "He can't die, Dad. He's not gonna die."

"I'm doing the best I can, Doogie," exclaimed Dr. Howser.

"I know," said Doogie. A minute passed in silence (aside from Vinnie's gasps of pain), before Dr. Howser finally exclaimed,

"Aha!"

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Howser.

"I think I...I got it," said Dr. Howser, pulling out a small round bullet. "Close him up Doogie."

Doogie did so, smiling at their achievement. They knew Vinnie had a long way to go before Vinnie was in the clear, but now they had a chance.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hours passed before Vinnie finally woke up. He woke up with the turbulance of the plane.They finally landed in England, and an ambulance was their to meet them. They strapped Vinnie in a stretcher and brought him into the ambulance.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Vinnie never came home from his European vacation, but he was called, "hero" around the world. France honored him greatly with a memorial. If it wasn't for him, there would be a demise of millions of people in France. The _world _owed Vinnie gratitude.

Doogie wrote a book, seven years later, about his friend, Vincent Delpino. He told about their friendship, Vinnie's loyalty, and goodness, but also of his annoyingness. Doogie told of Vinnie's dream of film making. Finally, Doogie told of the terrible event that would cause people to call Vincent Delpino a hero.

The only thing Doogie didn't include, was Vinnie's last words to him, in the overly bright hospital room. Those were going to be his, and only his, forever.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"_I know I'm gonna die, Doog," said Vinnie, wearily._

"_No you're not," Doogie argued. Vinnie held up his hand to prevent further argument. Doogie looked around, only to find no one in the room but himself and Vinnie._

"_Well, before...(shaky breath)...before I go, I just want you to know that, you've been a great friend. I could never imagine my life without you. In fact, I wouldn't be the person I am right now, if it wasn't for you, Doog," said Vinnie. Doogie smiled. He grasped Vinnie's hand. The weird thing was, Vinnie was still alive and his hand was so...dead._

"_You're a hero, Vinnie," commented Doogie, looking up from his hand, to his chocolate brown eyes._

"_Nah," Vinnie said, weakly. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was a habit Vinnie had right before he slept. He always sighed really loud before he fell asleep. No one knew why he did this...it was just habit. Vinnie's breathing was shaky and unsteady, but Doogie watched it. His heartbeat on the moniter, was weak and uneven, but Doogie listened. He watched and listened until it all stopped. It wasn't long before his chest failed to rise once more, and the monitor's tone went flat. Tears streamed down Doogie's cheeks._

"_Yes you are, Vin." _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**"Yes you are."**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Did you like it?

Let me know!


End file.
